Lovely Specimen
by MistyInfinity
Summary: The Diary of a woman and her involvement with DOATEC.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Dead or Alive Characters they are the property of Tecmo. Contains Dead or Alive 4 story spoilers though altered to fit this story.

**Author's Notes:** This story is told in entirely one character's viewpoint (it is her diary). It's one of my first DOA fanfictions and may contain DOA 4 story spoilers. So without further ado here it is.

* * *

**_Lovely Specimen_**

**DOATEC Germany**

Entry One:

This new project will be my greatest yet. I have been assigned to work on Project Epsilon, project super human. As you know, I usually work on cloning genetics and making artificial beings, but they're always animals. This is the first I've worked on enhancing an actual human. I was shocked when I first saw my new specimen. A Japanese man whom I was told is a ninja. I didn't believe it at first. How could they possibly capture a ninja? Especially one that's still alive? Of course my suspicions were put to rest when I saw that he was crippled. Definitely a pretty boy, I almost felt bad that I have to work on him. I was also told that I may be able to work on cloning an human girl as well. Coming to DOATEC has certainly open up a lot of new opportunities for me.

Entry Two:

Things are coming along smoothly. His overall strength seems to be improving as well as his flexibility. I wonder what goes on in that mind of his though. He just sits against the wall silently, ever staring at his fist. I tried talking to him, but he didn't respond to me. I'm fluent in Japanese so it couldn't be my accent. Then again I have to remember that he is indeed my prisoner. He is miles away from his village, I'm sure he's just missing his family. He did stop starring at his fist when I told him my name was Lisa. From my desk it looked like he was trying to hide a smile. Maybe it was just my imagination. Being in his position theres nothing to smile about.

Entry Three:

I finally got something out of that boy today. I was actually surprised that he talked to me. I inquired about his fist, his life and his depression. I was surprised that he actually told me something about himself. I wasn't even pestering him at all. If Tina were here she would be annoying the hell out of him, but all in good fun. But you know I kinda wish that he didn't say anything to me.

He told me about trying to save his half sister when her father crippled him with stolen nippo magic. That's why he keeps staring at his fist. He feels he isn't strong enough to protect or defend anyone with that fist. He looks strong to me, I think its just all in his head. I don't see how anyone with that strong body can feel weak. Especially with those arms. Hmm, the kind with an embrace that warms your whole body. Just being wrapped around them...I should get back to work. I have another project to check on. But you know...this boy is starting to look familiar to me.

Entry Four:

Ein's sleeping soundly in his cell now. Yeah, yeah I gave him a name. He wouldn't tell me his real name so I named him myself. I think it fits him. I kinda like having him around. This one time he took my shades when I wasn't looking. He looks good with shades on. Maybe I should get him a hat. I don't know why he's behaving that way. Perhaps he's accepts that he has no chance of leaving here. I wouldn't want him to leave though. I really do like having him around.

I think I spent way too much time with him. I had gotten word that my other project escaped, but I already have her DNA so it doesn't hurt matters much. So far three dolls of her have already been made. However only one seems to be maturing properly. I would go and help out more, but I don't want to leave my Ein in here all by himself. I mean he is my specimen. After all, I wouldn't want anyone else to work on him. I want him all to myself.

I don't know why that is. I mean I could always detach myself from my work but Ein, Ein's different. Well for one he is one of the first human I've ever worked on. It felt weird being around him. His very presence gave me butterflies. I even blushed this one time when he winked at me. When he asked me about it, I was honest with him. I told him he gave me butterflies. I couldn't believe that I made him laugh. Its just what he said after, that took me by surprise. He said "Am I your Ein?" in English. I nodded and he responded with a smile "Then you are my exotic butterfly." Exotic Butterfly? Nice use of English pal. My goodness such a flirt! But you know, even after I left I couldn't get that phrase out of my mind. It sounded so lovely. Am I really your exotic butterfly Ein?

Entry Five:

I knew DOATEC was a corrupted organization when I got here, but this...its just too much. I had brought over to the Lab, where I work with Ein, samples of the DNA of my other project. Ein asked me what I was looking at. I answered him figuring it wouldn't hurt matters anyway, that it was DNA of a girl named Kasumi. Ein went into a rage at the mentioning of her name. He demanded I tell him where she was. I hadn't a clue, so I couldn't tell him anyway.

All the commotion prompted security to check on things. They had to tranquilize Ein and take him out of the room. I was upset that they took him from me. Then again it's my own fault. I was later told that Ein will be worked on by another scientist. They felt that I was incompetent because after all this time Ein is still crippled, so I've been taking off the project. I'm worried now, I don't know what they plan to do to my dear Ein. I just hope they don't make him into a monstrous being.

Entry Six:

I found out who Kasumi is, she's Ein's sister! Why are they getting all the ninjas from that village I wonder? But never mind that, I'm going to save my Ein. I walked into the new laboratory where that woman was keeping him. She had him in a water filled tank, breathing through oxygen tubes. My poor Ein looked lifeless, floating there in the water. Just what did she do to you? The doctor was called out of the room. I'm a scientist here after all so she trusted me to watch him. I had my chance! One last time Ein! I'm going to inject into your body this epsilon serum. If I'm right, you should be able to walk again and regain your strength, with this dosage. If I'm wrong then it means I saved you from a monstrous existence. I was extremely nervous as I placed the serum into the machine. I was even teary eyed. As I watched Ein take the injection I kept a sharp eye on door, looking out for the doctor. But it was extremely hard to do. I didn't want to take my eyes off dear Ein. Even when he's floating there in the water, he still manages to captivate me.

As Ein showed signs of life I walked up to the glass pressing my hands against it. I was being silly I suppose, I knew I couldn't feel his hand through the glass. But Ein...just his presence alone is enough for me. I gasped when he started to move his hand to the glass to try and touch my own. Just as it seems he's about to, he stops as well as the machine. I was emotional I didn't know what happened. I turned around and discovered the doctor had turned off his life support. I was enraged like I never been before in my life. I ran at her issuing a shinning magic kick to the face. The weak woman was knocked unconscious. I then turned to Ein, he still wasn't moving. I grabbed a chair and hurled it at the glass. It shattered, releasing all of the water inside. Ein had stumbled over and he was coughing. I was relieved that he was still alive.

I ran at his side placing his head in my lap. He was breathing heavy and still soaking wet. I ran my hands through his wet hair, and starred at his wet body. Water drops running down his back, leg, chest...I couldn't deny it anymore. Ein is so attractive to me. I think I do genuinely love him. I don't want no harm to come to him. I don't want anyone near my Ein. I asked him if he was alright, and if he could stand. He looked at me strangely as he got up on his feet. I stood up amazed, I couldn't believe that it worked! I knew I shouldn't be happy. Ein is my specimen, my project, my work. He's still property of DOATEC. The chances of us being together were slim, but I never expected Ein to unpleasantly remind me.

I froze when I heard him ask me my name. Every question there after felt like knives cutting through me. His memories had been erased. He doesn't remember Kasumi, Project Epsilon or anything. He looked worried as I stood there blank not knowing what to say. I didn't have a chance to say anything really. The DOATEC Guards had came into the room. I embraced Ein at that time. I told him that his name was Ein, and that I'm sorry. Ein was confused but it was to be expected. I told the guards that project epsilon was a failure, and that Ein needed to discarded. They shot another tranquilizer dart at him, putting him to sleep. Ein fell over on me, with me still hugging him. I cried but I knew he was strong enough to survive without my help. Ein is the Iron fist, no one can harm Ein. I may not ever see my dear Ein again, but at least he'll be safe.

Entry Seven:

It's been sometime now since my last project in DOATEC. I know their still using the DNA of Kasumi, but I'm unsure of what their doing with it. They since captured another much stronger ninja, Genra. Too bad he is no longer a human. They're going to use him in the next Dead or Alive fighting tournament. Since that Ninja defeated the Tengu in the second tournament, they probably figured that Ninjas were the best way to go. It pains me because DOATEC is still using Ein's family for their projects. I hope where ever he is, that he's no longer involved with anything concerning DOATEC. Hopefully he's living a new life somewhere in Germany...safe.

**Zack Island**

Entry One:

The Dead or Alive 3 tournament has ended and Genra, codenamed Omega has been destroyed. Another ninja laid to rest at the hands of DOATEC. To think that could have been my Ein...well anyway. I heard of an announcement for the 4th DOA tournament. I was suspicious at the fact that it didn't come from DOATEC or Donovon. Fame Douglas is dead now, so perhaps its Lady Helena organizing the event. Lady Helena was freed from Donovon so whatever the case may be I should check it out.

Entry Two:

I arrived at a strange Island. There couldn't possibly be a fighting tournament going on here. I walked up to the management to find out what was going on. I ran into a white haired woman who wanted to know who was questioning things. She didn't look like a combatant, so I was at ease following her to where ever she was taking me. No sooner did I find myself in a white mansion located in the middle of the Island. The man who owned it was none other than that dofus Zack. Of all people! To think that dweeb could actually get a girlfriend, no less an island too! It was quite the load to take in. Nikki was her name, she was very nice and didn't look like an easy girl.

Anyway Zack asked me if I could help out around the Island for the day. I had nothing else to do, and who knows I might get to meet some of the fighters that competed in the previous tournament. I decided to wait by the pool side since its right by the hotel. I figure someone would pass by it. Sure enough I met a bunch of girls by the pool. The were all pretty nice and polite except for this one girl. I think I've seen her before but whatever. I met Lady Helena again, she seems to be doing fine. She's just as clueless as everyone else. I wonder if she'll take control of DOATEC now that she's the only one left.

Everything seemed fine til I ran into her...Kasumi. I wasn't expecting to see her again, much less on an Island. She's very shy and has that innocence about her. It made me feel guilty being around her but I kept my cool. She wanted to ask me something but I dodged it by offering to show her around the Island. Like I did with the other girls. I hope she doesn't remember me. She didn't want a tour of the island. She wanted to explore herself. Its was cool with me, because I felt awkward around her. After she left I ever felt a bit depressed. I left the pool side and went for a short stroll around the Island.

After that I went back to the poolside, still feeling a bit down. After thinking about all the people I just met. I wondered why I haven't ran into Tina. Sure enough that cheery voice of hers is ringing in my ear. It made me happy to see Tina, I haven't seen her in a while. Of course she's already dragging me to the accessory shop. Even though I'm the one whose suppose to be the hostess. After being dragged around the island, me and Tina played volleyball with Hitomi and Lei Fang.

I suspected that they all would know each other. It seems like there was some tension between Lei Fang and Tina but her Hitomi got along fine. Upon returning to the hotel I ran into Ayane. She seemed lost on the way to the hotel, it was very dark outside. So we both walked back to the hotel together. Ayane seems to keep to herself but she didn't mind talking with me. Often when we walked back it looked like she had something to say. When I questioned she just smiled and said it was nothing. She such a pretty girl when she smiles.

Entry Three:

I'm so glad to be going home today. I had a lot of fun here on Zack Island. I haven't played volleyball this much since college and even now its still a blast to play. I got so many swimsuits to take home it just isn't funny. Seriously who needs more than five swimsuits anyway? I think I have about 50 and this one with the jewels is too pretty to wear. That and it doesn't leave much to the imagination. Zack you damn pervert!

I'm most happy about getting away from Helena and Kasumi. They remind me too much of DOATEC. Helena's family owns it and Kasumi's family is victimized by it. It's too much to have to have that on my shoulders all the time. I can't change the fact that I was involved with what happened. I'm as much at fault as anyone. If I had a chance to make up from my crimes against humanity then I sure would take it. Ugh I can't believe Zack sent me his autograph why the heck would I want this crap?

There was a knock at my door, but when I went to answer it no one was there. I was expecting to see Nikki with another gift from Zack or something. Instead I turn around and am being greeted by Ayane, holding two very sharp kunais. Who thought it was a good idea to sell those in the shop? I had fun spending time with Ayane on the island. Getting to know her and getting her to talk. So I was kinda surprised by the whole situation. I closed the door and turned around to face her.

Her eyes were so cold. She looked like she was tearing up. She asked me about my involvement with DOATEC. I don't know how she found out, but its not like she knew much anyway. Lady Helena had already left the island, so I was the only one left she could get answers from. Ayane is still a child so it was easy to avoid telling her the whole story. I used the opportunity to let her know about the new plans DOATEC has up their sleeves. This way I could shake the ninjas off me and get something else off my chest.

**Dead Or Alive 4th World Combat Tournament  
**

Entry One:

I'm so disappointed. I was happy that I had finally gotten a chance, to wrestle against Tina. I haven't been wrestling long, but I was dying to have a match against her. The ring was declared to be her domain, so I wanted to know first hand if that holds true. I hate how she's always playing around, never taking anything seriously. There was absolutely no joy in beating her. She wants to focus on modeling, acting, singing, dancing, anything and everything except wrestling. She allowed her abilities to diminish and made me waste time. She has no real reason for being in this tournament. That time I wasted on her I could have fully stopped Alpha, but all I managed to do was jam her controls. Hopefully that will do something.

Entry Two:

The ninjas are actually attacking the Tri-Tower like I planned. I was hoping they could stop Alpha from awaking but it seems impossible now. I thought that I might have to try and stop her myself, but then Helena showed up. She told me that Alpha cannot be stopped now, thanks to me. She even questioned my involvement with the ninjas. I gave Hayate a purpose in life. Without me he wouldn't even be walking. He's stronger than any doll built by DOATEC! I know he can stop Alpha! Helena however wasn't sure, she told me something unthinkable. Helena was going to bring down the Tri-Tower herself! Stopping her was no good. I have to go and find Hayate. I don't want to lose my Ein again.

Entry Three:

I haven't felt this way in a long time. I knew I was around you. Your the only one who can give me butterflies, Ein. Thats right, your real name is Hayate, but you never formally introduced yourself. That's okay Hayate. You've certainly grown since the last time I've seen you. Your arms have definitely gotten bigger. Your hair seems to be shinier too. And just what do you use on your skin? That glow you have is beautiful! I'm so glad you've been taking care of yourself. You look so much better now.

You still have your back turned to me. I know you know I'm here. Are you angry with me? Do you hate me? Is it that I used trickery to bring you here? Or that I cloned your sister? I guess those are all valid reasons. When he finally turned around, he instantly recognized me. I had on my butterfly mask but he still saw through it. His eyes, those beautiful eyes. I felt lost looking in those eyes. I felt like I was being drawn towards him, but I wasn't moving. I couldn't just run up to him and touch him. He's not Ein, not my one and only Ein. Though I wanted to be eternally stuck in that moment, but there I go being irrational again. You couldn't possibly feel anything but hate towards me.

I mean your suppose to hate me. You should for all I done. Even knowing all that I've done, all the pain I brought to you and your family. I still want to be near you. I wonder how you feel. Would you want to be near someone whose brought nothing but misery in your life? But what about that time we shared together? Can that really out weight all the things you've been through? I don't know. Does this conflict hit you too or is it just me? Your silence doesn't confirm it. I want to know, I need to know. Am I still your exotic butterfly? Are you still my one and only Ein? Are we even allowed to be that?

A chill ran up my spine when you spoke. I couldn't believe you would say that. Your grateful to me? After all I've done? I always said to myself I allowed you to live. I gave Ein life! But that was just me, trying not to feel sorry for myself and my actions. Hearing that from you was just...so lovely. You say you want to return the favor then? Very then...Hayate. We are fighters after all. It is the only way to settle this. I'm La Mariposa and I will be victorious! Here's to you my lovely specimen.


End file.
